Deidara and Itachi Chibified
by Aly Uzumaki
Summary: OMG Itachi and Deidara have been turned into chibis what trouble will they cause for the Akatsuki. Spanking in latter chs
1. Chibified

This was inspired _by __Jinzouningen__'s _ff Don't Tick off a Shark

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or Itachi/Sasuke would not die or almost die in the Manga.**

NO FLAMING I'M LOW ENOUGH ON SELF ESTEEM, but I'll allow constructive criticizing IF you still tell me what you think of it over all not just my flaws; don't comment about my grammer skills though I ALREADY KNOW I SUCK AT GRAMMER SKILLS!

Setting: It started out a regular day for Akatsuki, Pein had sent Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori on a mission to kill some dude in in ummm…ummm…Suna yeeeeah Suna...

Warning:most likely will contain spanking in latter chs

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with this guy he just won't die," shouted Itachi throwing a fire kunai at him.

"Yeah, I'm getting annoyed it's 4 vs. 1 we should have already won," agreed Deidara starting to form some clay.

The man got out two scrolls quickly spreading his blood from his thumb down the center, and recited a jutsu so quietly not even he could hear what he said. Kisame quickly did a water ball jutsu and Itachi got behind him and killed him off.

"Well, finally I thought he would never die," complained Deidara sitting on a log along with Kisame and Sasori as Itachi sat behind it for a break.

"I wonder what that jutsu he tried to use was," said Kisame leaning his head back.

"It doesn't really matter we killed him just like Leader-sama told us to," said Sasori.

"_Huh, what happened why am I here? Who are those people? That person looks like a shark; Okaa-san said sharks were evil when we went to the beach last year. I bet I could beat him up if use a big stick," _thought a little black haired chibi from behind a log picking up a big stick aiming carefully and jabbing the 'evil shark' in the back.

"OWW, Itachi what was tha-

Kisame cut himself off looking at a small child probably about four; he had dark onyx eyes, and black hair as dark as night, sitting in a Akatsuki robe much to big for him, crying and whimpering.

"I sowy Mr.sharky pwease don't eat me," cried the little boy trying to get up but slipped on the cloak.

"I-I-Itachi, is that you," asked Kisame in shock looking at the little boy.

"H-How do you know my name," asked Itachi drying his tears with his fist.

"I-we-are-were -partners," said Kisame reaching out for Itachi," come with me so we can find out what happened to you.

"NO! I want Kaa-san and Tou-san," yelled Itachi pulling away.

"They're not here now come along now ,Itachi," said Kisame picking up Itachi.

"No, No, let me go I'm an Uchiha put me down you stupid fish ," yelled Itachi kicking and hitting him constantly.

"STOP IT NOW ITACHI," yelled Kisame silencing Itachi for a few moments then he burst into tears.

"I sowy I sowy I no mean to be bad pwease don't be mad," cried in-between sobs.

"Shh, calm down Itachi, shh, I'm not angry, shh," comforted Kisame rubbing circles on Itachi's back.

"Oh, great how could things get any worse? asked Kisame still trying to calm Itachi.

"They just did," said Sasori holding up a blond haired chibi.

"No way what are we going tell Leader-sama? yelled Kisame looking at what appeared as a chibi Deidara.

"Let's just get back for now." said Sasori holding a now sleeping Deidara closely.

(-skipping to them talking with pein-)

"They are so cute," squealed Konan squeezing Deidara.

"Konan please control yourself," said Pein coolly.

"But they're so cute!"

"I'm an Uchiha and Uchihas wisn't cute," said Itachi sticking out his tongue.

"Itachi, was a brat as a kid," said Pein.

"I wis not, stupid spiky man," said Itachi kicking Pein.

"Why, you little how dare you," shouted Pein reaching for his arm, but Itachi was already hiding behind Konan.

"Cam down Pein he's just a little kid he doesn't know any better," said Konan holding Itachi closely.

"Calm down?! When I was his age if I did that my father would beat m-

"Don't you dare beat him! If you want to punish him the worst you should do is give him a light swat, honestly you men are so barbaric," yelled Konan holding Itachi tighter.

"Kisame, Sasori why don't you go put Itachi and Deidara down for a nap while I talk to Pein,' said Konan gently handing Itachi to Kisame.

"Hai," replied Sasori and Kisame disappearing in a puff off smoke to Kisame and Itachi's room.

"Same," questioned Itachi.

"What do you want?"

"W-was that spiky hair man really going to hurt me; is I really that bad is that why everyone at the village hate me," asked Itachi looking up with teary eyes.

"Leader-sama just has a quick temper don't worry about just stay out of his way." replied Kisame putting Itachi down on his bed with Deidara.

"But is I bad?"

"I just met you I don't know if you are or not now sleep a for a bit," said Kisame leaving with Sasori.

"Dara, Dara wake up," whispered Itachi poking him.

"Wha you wan, un," asked Deidara yawning and sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Am I bad?"

"I don't know , bu you did wake me up so I guess you might be, un," answered Deidara yawning again.

"Why you so seepy anyways," asked Itachi poking Deidara's forhead.

"I dunno, I think I is jus bored," replied Deidara streching.

"Wan to do somethin fun den," asked Itachi poking Deidara again.

"Kay, bu sop pokin me," said Deidara stopping Itachi's hand.

"Deal, so wha sould we do?"

"Let's pull a pwank," said Deidara exiciedly.

"Good idea and I know what we could do! I cheat in monoplaly alot so I have fake mouny!"

"Wha we gonna do with the fake money?"

"Remember that guy we saw going in here he was hugging his wallet we could trick him into thinking we are burning money," said Itachi queitly in case some one was listening in.

"Dat's a great idea Tachi, let's do it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you enjoyed this ch and PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Reveiw /\ /\

0 0


	2. Little kids or little demons

**This was inspired **_**by **__**Jinzouningen**__**'s **_**ff ****Don't Tick off a Shark**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Naruto would be dating Hinata.

From now on if you review for me you get Girlscout cookies J!

Warning: includes spanking and some cussing

WOW It took me forever to get that many review on my other stories thank you!

BobbinBird: Yeah that is definitely gonna be funny! You get a Tagalong -hands cookie-

Swordzoro: Thank you, coo name, you can have a cookie -hands cookie-

A.Neverending.Dream: Thank you, you helped my confidence, here have a cookie -hands cookie-

Jinzouningen: Your Welcome and thank you -hug- have a Tagalong complements of my GS troop -hands cookie-

Fuhrer Sakura Taisen: Thanks for the review you have won a GS cookie YAY! -hands cookie-

Also I know in Japan they use Yen ,but for the sake of my sanity I'm using American currency.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why are the lights off oh, well," _thought Kakuzu then, proceeded to turn on the lights. Then, tripped over a rope and fell into a sleep when some one hit his pressure point. When, he woke up he was in a dark room with a light over his head tied to a chair.

"What the hell is going on," shouted Kakuzu trying to get out the chair.

Suddenly a light shines on a small fire and two little boys.

"Ello greedy man," said the black haired little boy with a smirk.

"You little brats better let me go now!"

"We jus wan a pway a bit, un," said the blond haired boy holding out a fake dollar over the fire.

"Wh-What are doing with that bill," asked Kakuzu nervously.

"Wha bill, un," asked the blond dropping it into the fire.

"NOOOOOOOOO, YOU MONSTERS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Hey Dara wha wis dis number," asked Itachi holding up the bill next to Deidara's face.

"I think it's a hundwe-

"A HUNDRED YOU LITTLE BRATS WOULDN'T!"

"Yes, we would," smirked Itachi dropping the bill into the fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

"Hey, Dara, how long do you think it would take for a whole bundle of money to burn?"

"Wet's findy out shall we?"

"BOTH OF YOU GO TO HELL!"

"Yes, wet's," said Itachi dropping a bundle of fake money into the fire.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

"Yeah, sure we are," smirked Itachi.

"Tachi, do you think the one dolla burns fastew den da hundwed dolla," asked Deidara.

"Wet's find out I'll dwop the one dolla you dwop da hundwed dolla."

"Kay," said Deidara dropping his bill along with Itachi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, STOP IT YOU LITTLE DANMED BRATS!"

"Kakuzu what's going on in her-

"Itachi Deidara, what are you doing," asked Kisame sternly walking in with Sasori.

"Nothi-

"Those little brats were burning money, it was horrible," yelled Kakuzu.

"Itachi, Deidara, is that true," asked Kisame grabbing them both by the arms befour they could leave.

"It was fake money, un," argued Deidara.

"FAKE MONEY I'LL KILL YOU," yelled Kakuzu being held back by Sasori.

"Same," cried Itachi gripping Kisame's leg.

"Stop yelling like that they're just kids and that was really funny," said Kisame picking up Itachi.

"BUT THE-

"Stop it ,Kakuzu, just go count your money," cut off Sasori.

"Oh, fine," said Kakuzu mumbling curses under his breath.

"Sassi, can you carry me pwease, un ," pleaded Deidara putting his arms up.

"Sure," said Sasori picking him up.

"Okay who's bright idea was this," asked Kisame.

"His," Deidara and Itachi shouted pointing at each other.

"You was da one who said to buwn da fake money, un!"

"Bu, you was da one dat said to pull a pwank!"

"Bu, you was da one dat said we should do something fun, un!"

"Bu, you-

"Okay we get it; it was both of your faults so you'll both be punished equally," Kisame said cutting off Itachi.

"Bu-

"No buts," yelled Kisame tucking Itachi under his arm.

"Let go of me," yelled Itachi squirming.

"NO, now stop that squirming!"

"Kay, bu pwease stop yelling it scawes me," said Itachi in a weak voice almost crying.

"Sorry, Itachi, I don't mean to scare you," said Kisame in a calmer tone.

Sasori and Kisame teleported themselves and the chibis into Itachi and Kisame's room.

"Sit," ordered Sasori pointing to the bed.

'Now you two better stay here," warned Kisame leaving with Sasori.

"So what do you think we should do to them as punishment," asked Kisame leaning on the wall.

"I don't know, what would you do if your daughter, Akasuki ,and Itachi's daughter, Meeka, were four and he knocked out Kakuzu, started a contained fire, lead Kakuzu to believe they burned money, and did it all when they were suppose to be sleeping," replied Sasori.

"I'd spank them," said Kisame.

"But we aren't their parents we don't have the right to," added Kisame.

"You do realize Itachi killed his parents right?"

"Good point, okay we'll spank them."

"Itac-

"What's wrong," asked Kisame rushing over to Itachi curled up in a ball crying.

"..."

"Itachi answer me I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong."

"Deidara what happened," asked Sasori looking at Deidara crying softer.

"Me...and Tachi were...pwaying and... and... I accadentawy...pushed Tachi off the bed...den I fell off...I sowy...I...I didn't mean too, un," cried Deidara in-between sobs.

"Don't cry Deidara I know you didn't mean too; are you hurt," comforted Sasori best he could.

"My hand huwts a wittle, un," sniffiled Deidara showing him his hand that was currently red.

"It should, but it doesn't look broken so you should be fine," said Sasori gently after carefully looking over it.

"Itachi please calm down and tell me where you hurt," begged Kisame for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"It huwt hewe, hewe, and hewe," Itachi cried pointing to his left arm, his back, and left leg.

"Well, everything looks okay, you should be fine," said Kisame checking his body carefully.

"But it huwts," cried Itachi.

"I know, shh, don't cry it'll be okay," comforted Kisame holding Itachi close.

"Same?"

"What is it Itachi?"

"Are me and Dara the only kids here," asked Itachi.

"No, there are four others," replied Kisame wiping Itachi's face.

"Did I have one, befour dis happen," asked Itachi hugging Kisame.

"Yes, you had a daughter named Meeka she's three and good friends with my daughter, Akasuki ," replied Kisame holding Itachi close.

"Who's are da other two?"

"Osutin, Leader-sama and Konan-chan's son and Maikeru, Tobi's son."

"Where do they stay?"

"They are usually training, but they stay with Konan."

"Wha bout Meeka?"

"You try to spend time with her, but you usually can't," said Kisame taking out Itachi's long ponytail.

"Actually now that I think about them I think they're leaving tomorrow to visit their mothers except Osutin he's going to go a mission with Konan for trainhing," added Kisame.

"Oh."

"Same?"

"What Itachi?"

"I sowy me and Dara pulled dat prank, are you still angwy," asked Itachi looking up with big eyes.

"No, I'm not mad, but you are going to punished," said Kisame holding him tighter.

"But I sowy already."

"But you could have lit the base on fir-

"No we wouldn't have I pway with fire all the time and I never mess up, un," interrupted Deidara.

"Deidara, I don't want you playing with fire, okay," asked Sasori putting his hands on his shoulders.

"But Sassi I wove fire, un," cried Deidara hugging his partner's leg.

"No, Deidara, I better not catch you playing with fire," said Sasori sternly removing him form his leg.

"You mean Sassi, go to hell, un!"

"What did you say, Deidara," asked Sasori grabbing Deidara's arm.

"I said go to hell, un," yelled Deidara trying to get away.

"Never say that ever again," scolded Sasori turning him to the side giving him three smacks on the but.

"OWW, that hurt ,un," cried Diedara.

"Shh, cal-

"NO, g-get away from me, un," yelled Deidara running out of the room quickly.

"Deidara!" 

"Wow, and I thought Dara was a suck up he's got newve," said Itachi in shock.

"Itachi, don't think you're off the hook," said Kisame taking him over his lap.

"No, pweae wet me go, Same," begged Itachi, but Kisame still gave him 5 swats.

"Owwie, Same you hit to hawd," sniffled Itachi.

(-mean while with Deidara-)

"Sassi's a meanie," sniffled Deidara sitting in a small closet on the top shelf.

"DEIDARA, come out now!"

"_Oh, no Sassi he's going to hurt me," _thought Deidara crying silently.

"Deidara, what are you doing up there you could get hurt come on," said Sasori reaching for him.

"NO, you are gonna huwt me again," cried Deidara.

"No, I'm not come on down please, Deidara."

"No, I'm scared of you, want Konan not you," cried Deidara.

"That's it I'll give you to the count of three."

"No, don't hurt me, I sowy I sowy!"

"Sasori, what did you do to him, come here sweety," said Konan helping Deidara in her arms.

"All I did was give him a few smac-

"Aww, poor, Dei-Dei, come on let's go get you and something to eat," said Konan snuggling Deidara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's ch 2 hope you enjoyed J


	3. Fatherdaughter rivalry and shocking past

Inspired by Don't Tick Off THE Shark by Jinzouningen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or I'd have my own character.**

Warning: includes spanking of kids don't like read it anyways and pretend there isn't : )

Anro-chan--/\ /\ -hands cookie- thanks for the review -huggles-

Jinzouningen:thanks for the review -huggles- -hands cookie- oh and sorry about getting the name of your story wrong

Cip: Thankies for reading : ) you get a cookie YAY! -hands cookie- -huggles-

LullbyForTheLost: Thanks for the review -hands cookie-

HinaWeasel: Thankies for the review -Hands cookie-

Kisiuke: Thanks and I plan to continue -hands cookie-

StCC: thanks for da review -hands cookie-

**(IMPORTANT NOTE!):**My stories a line with each other, if you haven't figured that out already, so Naruto's parents are alive and his mom, Kushina, is a princess.(you'll under stand why that's important to know later."

--

"_Ow, Same hits hard,"_ thought Itachi walking down the hall rubbing his bottom.

"Who, are you punk," asked a girl scornfully glaring appearing to be about three. She hand silky black hair that went slightly past her shoulders. Her skin was slightly pale, but not enough to tell from a distance. Her eyes were an exact copy of Itachi's and had the same glare as Itachi. Also, she wore a small robe similar to Akatsuki robes only it was just plain black.

"Wha's it to ya," asked Itachi glaring back.

"Do ya know who ya are talkin to, punk?" asked the girl poking him in the chest.

"No and I don't care I'm Itachi Uchiha," said Itachi poking her back.

"_Wow, Konan wasn't lying daddy did turn into a kid might as well show him who's boss while he's a kid," _thought the girl.

"Well, I is Meeka Uchiha and as long as yous a kid I da boss," said Meeka pushing him.

"No you wisn't, shwimp," said Itachi pushing her into the wall.

"Ow, dat huwt you big meanie," said Meeka hitting Itachi in the stomach. Itachi growled and kicked her in the shin making her wince. They continued to hit and kick each other and soon they were on the floor pulling each other's hair and being more intense with their hits.

"Oh, my gosh! Weave Meeka alone you big meanie," shouted a girl looking about four jumping on Itachi. She had black eyes, short smooth blue hair that went barely to her shoulders, her skin was a close cross between average and pale with a slight hint of blue, and she wore a similar robe to Meeka only hers was ocean blue instead of black.

"Stay out of it girly," shouted Itachi kicking her off him.

"Ow, you jerk," shouted the girl punching Itachi on the shoulder once while he and Meeka kept pulling each other's hair.

"Hey, Hey, break it up," shouted Kisame pulling them away from each other.

"What is wrong with you three?"

"He was huwting Meeka ,Daddy," said the little girl clinging to Kisame.

"Akasuki, let go," said Kisame gently pulling his daughter off him.

"Itachi were you hurting Meeka?" asked Kisame grabbing Itachi's arm.

"She started it," shouted Itachi.

"Meeka, are you trying to take advantage of your father's position?" asked Kisame grabbing her arm.

"So, wha of it!"

"You do realize when we get your father back to normal he'll remember right?" asked Kisame.(He knew because they found part of a scroll that described the jutsu, but the part that told how long it lasts was torn off)

"So I don't care," said Meeka ripping her arm away from Kisame.

"Meeka Asuka Suki Uchiha, do not pull away from me like that," scolded Kisame pulling her back and letting go of Itachi.

"Akasuki, Itachi, go to my room and wait for me," said Kisame sternly.

"Yes sir," they said together leaving.

"Meeka, what is wrong with you ever since your father came back from that mission two weeks ago, you have been disrespectful and avoidant," scolded Kisame kneeling down to her eye level.

"So, wha now let me go!" shout Meeka trying to pull away.

"Meeka, I'm tired of your attitude," scolded Kisame taking her over his knee.

"Let me go now!" shouted Meeka.

"I am your Godfather **SWAT **and you will **SWAT **show me **SWAT **respect and change your attitude **SWAT**!"

"OW, dat hurt," cried Meeka.

"I want you to change your attitude," said Kisame sternly.

"I don't have a ATTITUDE! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!," shouted Meeka kicking as hard as she could.

"**SWAT **Change your **SWAT** attitude **SWAT**," lectured Kisame making them harder than before.

"OWW!…K-kay…I…get…it…I-I…sowwy…pwease no…more," cried Meeka.

"I'm your Godfather and as long as you're here you will listen to me. And I want you to change your attitude if you don't we will go through this again."

"I-I…s-so-sowwy Kisa… I-I-I-I…twy to…be-behave, I…d-don't…be…bad…on purpose," cried Meeka rubbing her bottom.

"I know, shh," cooed Kisame holding Meeka closely.

"I…sowwy…Kisa," cried Meeka hugging Kisame's neck.

"Shh, Meeka," cooed Kisame.

"…"

"Meeka, you still haven't answered my question. Why have you been acting like this?" asked Kisame after, she calmed down a bit.

"'Cause…Daddy…doesit…care…bout me," sniffled Meeka.

"That's not true Meeka, your father loves you very much he just has a lot of duti-

"I don't care he…used to spend time with me…and tuck me in, bu now…he jus sends me away to Okaa-san…who hates me," sniffled Meeka angrily interrupting.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate y-

"Yes, she does she just calls me _dat kid_, she doesn't talk to me dat much, she makes me do hers wouk and wun errands, and she doesit even make me dinner she jus drops me off in town with money," said Meeka about to cry again.

"Have you tried talking to your father about it?" asked Kisame cuddling her.

"N-no…'cause he doesit…wisten…an he always…t-too busy," cried Meeka.

"Shh, Meeka, don't cry it'll be okay, as soon as you're father's back to normal you can talk to him," said Kisame holding her close rubbing circles on his back.

"…'m sowwy…I yelled…at…you Kisa," cried Meeka.

"Shh…Meeka I know," comforted Kisame.

--

"Wha you lookin at?"

"Whas it to ya, shimp," spat Itachi glaring at Akasuki.

"Yous a big meanie!"

"I am not yous jus a wussy!"

"Shu up, stupid head," yelled Akasuki sticking out her tongue.

"You ge to involved in things dat don't concewern you," said Itachi scornfully.

"I-I do not stupid!"

"Then, weave me and Meeka's awone if we evers fight again," said Itachi quietly.

"No! I won't let you huwt Meeka, my bestest friend-

"She had it comin so don-

"Stop arguing! Akatsuki go stand in the corner, Itachi come here, now," said Kisame sternly making them both kids jump alittle.

Cautiously Itachi approached Kisame, but he backed up a bit when Kisame reached for him after which Kisame picked him up and took him over his lap.

"Itachi, you know better **SWAT **then, to go picking fights **SWAT **especially with your daughter **SWAT **who is currently a year younger then you** SWAT, SWAT **do NOT **SWAT **fight with Meeka or with anyone else until you **SWAT **get back to you original age! Do you understand," lectured Kisame.

"Y-Yes, S-sir…I-I-I s-so-sowwy," cried Itachi.

"Shh…it's okay…shh," comforted Kisame holding Itachi closely rubbing circles on his back.

"Same…a-are…you…m-mad?"

"No, I'm not mad…"

"I…Sowwy…I-I b-bad," sniffled Itachi snuggling into Kisame's chest.

"You're not bad ,Tachi. What you did was bad," comforted Kisame running his fingers threw Itachi's hair.

"B-But…I-

"You're not bad, Tachi."

"Den…why…do you…s-sp-

"Because, you did something wrong, even good people do bad things it's human nature."

"H-human n-nature…whas dat?" sniffled Itachi.

"It's something almost if not every human is like," explained Kisame.

"Oh…"

"Where's…Dara?"

"I think he's with Konan in the kitchen down the right corridor."

"Kay…can I go pway with him…pwease?"

"Sure, go on," said Kisame setting him on his feet and Itachi left quickly.

"Akasuki-

" 'm sowwy 'm sowwy, I-I, jus didn't wan Meeka huwt, 'm SOWWY! 'M SO SOOOOWWY," cried Akasuki.

"Shh, Akasuki, it's alright, baby," cooed Kisame taking his daughter into his arms sitting down on his bed.

" 'm sowwy 'm sowwy!"

"Shh, calm down, take a deep breath," said Kisame calmly rubbing circles on her back.

"…"

"Better?"

"Uh-huh," sniffled Akatsuki.

"Sweety, I know you like helping people, but I don't want you getting into fights understand?"

"Yes sir," sniffled Akasuki.

"You've been very good this week, so I'll let you off with a warning."

"Thank you, daddy!" shouted Akasuki clinging to her father's chest.

"Go and play you'll be leaving to see your mother soon."

"Bu, I wanna stay with you," burring her face into her father' chest.

"Don't you want to see your mother?"

"No, she got mad at me last time, I want to be with you, you can contwol your temper awound me," said Akasuki snuggling her head deeper into his chest.

"Why do you have to be so cute?"

--

"Hey, Dara, wha you doin?" asked Itahi.

"Konan-chan is makin me a sandwich, un," said Deidara sitting at a small table.

"Wanna, pway after dat?"

"Yeah, sure, un."

"Here you go, DeiDei-chan," said Konan giving Deidara a small PBJ sandwich.

"Oh, hello, Itachi-chan, are you hungry?"

"No, I don't eat much," said Itachi.

"You, don't huh, can you come here for a second?"

"Uh-huh," said Itachi walking over to Konan. Konan picked him up and put him on a counter in the bathroom.

Konan moved Itachi's cloak out of the way and lifted up Itachi's shirt revealing numerous scars, scratches, and many slash marks, also Itachi's body figure was very unhealthy with his rib cage very visible and no muscle on his arms. She was shocked and started examining his back more thoroughly. She must not have noticed how unhealthily thin he was because of his small Akatsuki robe.(Itachi was wearing a miniature Akatsuki robe along with Deidara,

"Itachi, baby, what happened to you were did all these marks come from?" asked Konan concerned checking his legs for injuries.

"Tou-san said it would help my resilience twaining," said Itachi.

"Itachi when was the last time you ate?"

"A week ag-

"A week! What does you're mother think of that?!"

"She's been on a weally wong mission," said Itachi spreading his arms out," so she doesn't know and she doesn't see da scars cause Tou-san has a jutsu so a few times everyday dey isinit visible."

"Hunny, it's not healthy to go that long without eating, you need to ea-

"NO, Otou-san, said I have to suck it up and be perfect!" yelled Itachi as a few tears fell.

"Baby, shh calm down, you'll kill yourself if you don't eat," said Konan grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Bu, Tou-san said-

"I don't care what he said I need you to eat something, okay?"

"…Kay."

"Do, you like peanut butter and jelly?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good boy, now why don't you go talk with DeiDei, while I go make you a sandwich."

"Kay," said Itachi going back into the kitchen.

--In Konoha--

Team 7 was waiting impatiently for their sensei. They had been waiting at the training ground for 5 hours ready for their 2 week long mission, and they came an hour late. Kakashi had told them to meet him there to tell them an important mission, they're first B ranked mission, that was actually assigned.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei we've been waiting here for hours! If we're going to do this mission we should have left by now! I could have spent more time training with Pervy Sage!" screamed Naruto.

"Kakashi's always late, what to you expect, dobe," said Sasuke leaning on a tree coolly.

"Yeah, but he does have a point, he should be here by now," said Sakura.

"Yo," said Kakashi popping out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, you see this little girl lost her mother in the crowd and-

"You liar!" shouted Naruto and Sakura pointing at Kakashi.

"Okay, now for our mission; we have to go to the river country to guard feudal lord's son, Kiosho. There have been rumors going around of people planning to assassin him."

"But, isn't this kid only like six why would they waste their time killing him?" asked Naruto putting his hands behind his head.

"Ughhhh, Naruto you of all people should know. The offspings of important people are always major targets and an easy way to get to their parents. Why do you think your parents had people follow you around until you gradated the academy?" asked Sakura.

"I thought they were just over protective," said Naruto.

"Tsk, idiot," said Sasuke quietly.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!"

"Hey, hey, come on now we don't have time for fighting hurry up!" said Kakashi dragging Naruto along.

"_The river country there have been rumors of the Akatsuki base being there this is my chance Itachi I hope you're ready to die,"_ thought Sasuke smirking as they continued.

--

"Here you go Itachi-kun," said Konan handing Itachi a sandwich as Deidara went to explore the compound some more.

"Thank you, Konan-chan," mumbled Itachi quietly avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Konan pulling a chair next to him.

"Nuffin," mumbled Itachi slowly eating his sandwich.

"Oh ,come on Tachi-chan, you can tell me," coaxed Konan wrapping her arm around him.

"It's jus…you remind me of…Kaa-san…and I…," said Itachi unable to finish his sentence.

"You miss her ,huh?" asked Konan holding him closely.

"Uh-huh, are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad, sweety?" asked Konan.

"Tou-san said dat children should be seen and not heard and dat emoshins are weaknesses," said Itachi.

"Aww, poor baby," said Konan hugging Itachi closely.

"I better tell Kisame about your abu-

"No! Don't tell Same pwease!"

"Why, hunny-

"Jus, cause pwease don't tell," begged Itachi with tear filled eyes.

"Oh, alright, but I want you too if I don't," said Konan.

"But I can't…"

"Why n-

"Jus cause," said Itachi resuming to eat his sandwich.

"Fine," said Konan sighing.

"Anck you," said Itachi while he was chewing.

"Don't talk while you're eating," scolded Konan lightly.

"Sowy," said Itachi after swallowing hard.

"That's okay, sweety," said Konan ruffling Itachi's hair making Itachi smile.

"_I'm going to go insane keeping this secret," thought Konan._

"Can I go play with Dara now pwease," begged Itachi.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thank you," said Itachi hugging Konan's leg before he left looking for Deidara and sooon found him down the southwest hallway.

"Hey, Dara wha-

Itachi was cut off by Deidara coving his mouth and shushing him," Queit."

"Why," whispered Itachi.

"I pwacticin shadowing people so I've been fallowing spiky mad wound, un," said Deidara.

"Can I pwactice with you?" asked Itachi quietly.

"Sure, come on he's giving Crazy Plant Man a mission, un ," said Deidara leaning his head in slightly with Itachi.

"Alright Zetsu just go take this ransom to the land of water for their princess," said Pein looking over to the young princess struggling in her bounds.

"**This mission seems more appropriate for Kakuzu, don't you think white," **said the black half of Zetsu leaving.

"Yeah, he'd kill for a mission like this."

"That guy has issues," said Itachi.

"Seriously, un."

"Wha you two idiots doin spyin on my daddy?" asked Osutin only to be tackled and shushed by Itachi and Deidara.

"Shh, we seein how wong we can spy on him out him noticing, un ," said Deidara quietly.

"You two are idiots I'm gonna tell my daddy," said Osutin.

"I guess if you don't think you could fallow your father wound without bein noticed, cause yous too weak," said Itachi smirking.

" 'm not weak and to pwove it I'll help you losers shadow my father," said Osutin.

--1 hour later--

"Konan why are they've been following me all day, it's getting annoying pretending I don't see them," whispered Pein.

"I know just a little while longer and they'll get bored."

"That's it I've wasted enough time with you losers I'm leaving," said Osutin.

"Hi, Otou-san," said Osutin smiling and gripping his father's leg tightly.

"Umm, yeah, hello," said Pein patting his son's head nervously.

"Wha you doin?"

"Nothing of interest why, do you ask?"

"Jus wonderin."

"Dara I'm with Osutin dis is boin," said Itachi leaving.

"Wait up Tachi!" yelled Deidara after a moment.

--6 hours late--

"I still don't get why I need a bath," grumbled Itachi being carried into the bathroom.

"Because you and Deidara thought it was a good idea to play in the mud and raid Konan's make-up," said Kisame running the bathwater while Itachi sat on the conter next to the sink in front of a mirror.

"Bu-

"No buts, Itachi you're filthy and look like a girl who put her make-up on in the dark."

"I think 'm a pretty girl," said Itachi sarcastically.

"Oh, kami," said Kisame.

"Kaa-san says is bad to say dat," said Itachi.

"For children, now just take your cloths off."

"Kay," said Itachi removing his shirt and then the rest of his clothing,but then he looked back in the mirror and saw his scars were becoming visible slowly. Itachi's heart skipped a beat thinking fast he pulled his shirt in front of him.

"Come on Itachi your bath's ready," said Kisame reaching for Itachi, but he scooted back quickly shaking his head.

"Come on Itachi," said Kisame warningly.

"No, I-I-I you can't, uh…It's a jus…you can't…see…want Konan," said Itachi nervously.

"I'd be happy too, but Konan's busy cleaning up her make-up, now come on-

"Noooo," whined Itachi.

"Yes, now," said Kisame, but then he looked into the mirror and saw Itachi back with many slash marks and bruises.

"Itachi what happened to you?" asked Kisame looking over him quickly.

"Nuffin," said Itachi pulling away.

"Don't give me that, who did this to you?"

"No one," said Itachi.

"Itachi…"

"It was Tou-san."

"_His father, but I thought Itachi was suppose to be their golden boy," thought Kisame._

"Why?"

"Twainin."

"Hold still Itachi I'm going to put some lotion on you," said Kisame grabbing some from the shelf.

"NO! Part of tou-san's jutus makes it so it can't get lotion on it or it'll hurt more," sputtered Itachi.

"Alright then, come on let's et you a bath," said Kisame picking him up and placing him into the tub.

Itachi was whimpering the moment he touched the water because the water burned his scars," What's wrong Tachi?"

"Huwt scars," said Itachi hissing in pain.

"Well, you really need a bath can you handle it?"

"Uh-huh," sniffled Itachi.

"Alright," said Kisame rubbing shampoo in Itachi's hair.

" 'm…mmm," mumbled Itachi.

"What Itachi I can't hear you speak up."

" 'm sowy Same," said Itachi.

"You mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, you're still just a kid, and you didn't mean anything by it," said Kisame rubbing body gel on Itachi.

"Why you nice, Tou-san said ninjas are heartless," said Itachi.

"Not all ninjas are Tachi."

"Oh, kay I gets it."

"…"

"Same, I heard Religious man say some weird word to day and I don't know what it means."

"What did he say?" asked Kisame forgetting it was Hidan who said it.

"He said Kakuzu was a f--ing ba-- and should burn in he-

"Okay, that's enough, out of you, I don't want to hear you say those words again," said Kisame sternly.

"Bu wha do the words mean?" asked Itachi crossing is arms stubbornly.

"They are very bad adult words, and children who use them get into deep trouble, that's all you need to know," said Kisame lifting him out of the tub.

"HPMP, stupid shark," mumbled Itachi, but Kisame picked up on it and tuned him to the side giving him a sharp slap on the but.

"OWWIE!" cried Itachi.

"It's not nice to make comments like that do you understand?"

"…"

"Itachi…," said Kisame warningly.

"Yessir," said Itachi crossing his arms angrily.

"Come here Itachi," said Kisame kneeling down with an over sized t-shirt in his hand.

"Kay," said Itachi coming over so Kisame could put on his pjs.

"Okay, Itach-kun time for bed-

"Nooo," whined Itachi backing up slowly.

"Come on Itachi, little boys should be in bed right now."

" 'm not WITTLE yous jus a gaint!" shouted Itachi running out of the room quickly.

"Itachi Uchiha!" yelled Kisame chasing after Itachi and soon catching him.

"Let go, now," demanded Itachi.

"Itachi if you don't calm down you'll find yourself over my knee," said Kisame holding Itachi closer.

"Fine."


End file.
